The Hero's Final Confession
by MasterPipit
Summary: Rick Riordan is a normal highschooler that only aspires to be a writer. But everything changes when people start coming and telling him he is the descendant of... The Titan Kronos? And when he suddenly arrives at Camp Jupiter and discovers he just came at the middle of a war... How are things going to change? Rick joins Percy and the others!


I am so done.

This takes place during the Mark of Athena. I know, the book hasn't been released and it is not going to make sense but this is a fanfiction, ok?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus I would be a grown man and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about said man _in _said series.

**Rating: **T because language.

**Warnings:** Seriously, consider this as a crack fic. Don't take it seriously. It's a freaking fan fiction. Full of plot holes and very stupid stuff like me, whoa I am so funny ha, ha. I am not a native English speaker, so you're bound to see me herp and derp with grammar and spelling and vocabulary and awkward sentences. I suck and I know.

**The Hero's Final Confession**

**By **

**MasterPipit**

* * *

**Chapter I **

That awkward moment when you're a demi… something?

* * *

_Your time has come._

_Rick Riordan, you're… You're the one that has been chosen by the gods._

_Rick…! Don't forget…_

_RICK!_

I almost fell of my chair when Professor Theus shouted my name because I was sleeping on his class. When I went to the principal's office and received a good punishment I wasn't happy. I was going to stay after school and clean all the boards. Man! What the hell!? It's not my fault that his History class is so boring! I wasn't the only one sleeping, you know? And that professor actually doesn't know a thing about what he's speaking of, ok!? Such a disappointment I say.

It is not that I know more about the subject than him, but anyone would clearly notice it, I am not the only one that sleeps and laughs behind his back in class. Maybe he hates me because the other time in the school's newspaper I edited an article that didn't say pleasant stuff about him. It's not my fault that it got published.

Professor Theus is really bitter, I say! But I can't never figure out what he's thinking, the look he has in his grey eyes can't be seen because his big glasses and nose occupy half of his face. He is so tall, like, 2 meters or something; you would expect him to be a basketball player, but he's always wearing that big coat that makes him look ridiculous with his ponytail. But he can send a very menacing vibe. He can be so creepy that I wonder to myself if he's really that's not the point! Why did he have to ground me…!

Anyway, it sucks that I have to stay after school because I had a date today with my awesome girlfriend,Becky. Summer break is drawing near, and by that I mean that it starts next week and I am going to San Francisco with my family, mainly because my mom wants to go shopping. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Becky because we wouldn't be able to see eachother. I invited her, but she said she couldn't come because her parents are a bunch of spoilsports. They still don't trust me enough, or so I think. Man, why don't they trust me!? My parents are coming with me. There's still no reason to not let her go.

The period finished and I walked to my next class, Biology. I didn't see Becky in the way, which was sad because I really wanted to talk to her. I just entered the classroom and sat down until the period started. The teacher entered and the class began. I spaced out. I actually space out a lot. I am going to tell a little secret. While I'm in class, I always create stories. When the teacher is explaining I start imagining an adventure and creating it. I know it's kind of silly but I know I'm not the only one who does that!

"…papers." I heard the guy in front of me say. He had a pair of shades, was blond and had a red shirt. I never got his name. It was weird that he was talking to me; we just had two periods together but he always sat in front of me, we hardly even talked because he didn't like to but he was a pretty cool and serious guy, always full of swag, really popular with girls because he was serious or something. I don't really know or care. He called me again, exasperated.

"Eh?"

"Pass the papers." He repeated, annoyed. He gave me the papers and I did as I shoved the paper into my backpack. Too long; didn't read it.

The rest of the lesson continued normally, everyone was taking notes like their lives depended on it, while I was doing some annotations of an idea of a story I had in mind. It must be nice to be a hero, you know? Sometimes I wish I was one of the main characters in those stories. Their life is not as boring as mine. I just go to school, use the computer, play some games and go out with friends. It's nice, but I wish there was something different now and then. I get bored pretty easily, that's why I'm always spacing out and never paying attention. Mom sometimes says it's ADHD, but that's shit. Just because you don't pay attention or something doesn't mean you have disorder. That's _stupid_. And it's not nice having a disorder. Not that I have any.

When classes finished, I saw Becky running towards me, a big smile on her face, "Rick! Rick!" she threw herself against me, almost making me fall. I was going to ask what was wrong, but she interrupted me, talking rapidly and breathless. "I've been looking for you since morning! I didn't saw you, so I thought 'Maybe I will talk to him at lunch!', but then I didn't found you, and so I waited and waited all day to tell you the big news! I've been dying all day… But you just seemed to disappear! I hope you like them, because I insisted and insisted to them but they were going to ground me if I kept talking about it, so…"

"Becky, calm down." I smiled, "What is it? What do you need?"

"They let me go!" she hugged me, and sincerely, I was still kind of confused. "My parents let me go, with _you, _to San Francisco."

Wait?

What!

"What did you just…?" then I hugged her back. Man! I was so happy! Becky is going with me to San Francisco and we're going to have a great time. "Yes! Yes! Do you know how glad am I? Why don't we go out and celebrate? I kind of have detention but I'll skip it just for you, ok? I'll take you to that fancy restaurant that you saw on that magazine the other day. My mom hasn't given me money for this month but we can manage."

"Rick, I don't think that—" she's about to protest, but then her eyes were full with fear, when I feel a really cold hand in my shoulder, the hairs at the back of my neck standing, while a chill travels my spine. I don't want to look behind me but when I do, I see the freaking Professor Theus looking right at me with that piercing stare of his. Who gave him that name, anyway? He must have suffered in his childhood, I'd be as bitter as him if I had that horrible name.

"Uh, hi, Mister, I was just about to go to..." I said awkwardly, pointing towards the classroom. "I am so screwed, right?"

"Well, of course Mr. Riordan." smirked at me, patting my back and grabbing my shoulder, shoving me towards the classroom. Man, was he cranky. "We shall get going."

"Well, s-see you, Becky, call me! Please come at night and have dinner at my house, we have to tell my parents after all… That you're going and discuss…" I gulped trying to shrug his enormous hand off my shoulder while waving goodbye at Becky, she gave me and apologetic look while waving back with a sad smile on her face. Theus started to grip my shoulder so tightly it actually stared to hurt. He is seriously giving me the creeps, and I frowned when I looked at his grey eyes. What?

_Sometimes I wonder to myself if he's really human._

The teacher pushed me roughly. Becky was nowhere in sight. _When did she disappear?_ I had no time to think because he shoved me with such a great force that I fell on the floor. He quickly closed the door and _locked it_. Then he stared to remove his coat. Mother of… He's stripping! Is this some kind of badly written erotic fan fiction? What is he going to do? Holy Pancakes, what did he wanted to do in the classroom!? Why was he so eager? Why did he close the door? Better abscond! Dude, I am so fucked, like, literally.

I quickly got up (I don't even know why was I still on the floor, seriously), but he shoved me back, making me collide with a desk. Pain shot though my spine as I fell to the floor. I feel so useless. I _am_ so useless. I can't even fight back a pervert. _Dear mother, I'm sorry, I promised I'd protect my chastity until I got married. _I closed my eyes and I waited for the worst.

And waited…

And waited?

"Riordan, seriously, now you can get up."

I opened my eyes slowly not getting up because seriously my back hurt like a son of a burrito, I was expecting Professor Theus to burn my innocent retinas, but instead I saw a freaking gentleman, seriously. Professor Theus was wearing a tux, bow tie and everything. Oh, and he had removed his glasses. I finally could see his entire face, covered in weird marks. His grey eyes looked really old but really scary, like he had lived thousand years and fought thousands of battles.

"I can finally rest from that hideous disguise." He calmly said, adjusting his bow tie. That was a disguise? "Too hot and tight inside. Coat ruined my tux, now it's full of fuzz."

I couldn't speak; my words, a scream, a freaking _laugh_. How the hell was I supposed to react? "Nice, the professor wanted to have a date with me, cool, so cool." That's what I'd have said, but… Something was different. The air in the room was cold and dangerous. Everything was stuck in my throat until a felt something jerk my hand strongly, pulling me into my feet.

"Don't you know who am I yet?" I stared at him with a blank look and a frown. Was I _supposed_ to know? Well, of course I know who you're. You're Professor Theus, you give me history class and you're a complete pervert for what I've seen. But I didn't say that, I just continued my staring, so he sighted, "My name is Prometheus and I am a The Titan of Forethought."

…Was I on drugs? Did someone spike my drink at lunch or something? No, no. Maybe he's the crazy one.

"Anyway, let's leave the chitchat for later. The Lord finally requires your assistance. You where his backup plan and I guess he was right because right now he needs you. I believe your mother has already told you, considering the time and circumstances." He cleared his throat. "So, let's not wait any longer and get out of this."

"Ok, _what_?" I finally found my voice. I was trying to reply something smart, but that stuff he was saying was just too much to process, like what the hell? So I started to ramble, "Are you crazy? Man you're a complete pervert and then you tell me you're the big bad Titan of something? Are you on drugs? Is this some kind of joke? Oh, I get it. I'm in one of those lame reality shows, right? Did you named yourself 'Theus' because 'Prometheus'? That's not smart at all seriously. And who the hell is the 'Lord', man that's just not good, I don't really care about your kinks but..."

Prometheus slapped his hand in my mouth. Which was really weird, so I had to remove it by force, god was he strong. "Well this is unfortunate. Really, really unfortunate"

"Yes, I agree this is really, really unfortunate and really, really weird." I nodded. "Ok, so you got me, what kind of TV Program is this?"

"This is not a… Are you even _aware _of the powers you posses?" He put his hand on his face. "Lord Kronos is going to be mad, _really _mad if you don't give me the answer I expect."

"Uh… What… answer?"

"Look, kid. This is serious." Prometheus grabbed my shoulders, aggravated, with a look on his face like _'I'm seriously screwed.' _Bro, what's the big deal, seriously?"Your name is Rick Riordan, right? You know you're the son of The Lord of Time Kronos, right…?"

"I am…? Uh… Are you seriously on drugs?"

"He will have my head." The color drained from Prometheus face. "He will have my head, drink my blood and stomp my dead body while he laughs. I know it was a bad idea to join that team. A bad idea to accept this quest."

I blinked, "I am… sorry?"

Prometheus looked at me directly, "Kid, I am going to tell you something. You must shut up the entire time and hear me out."

I nodded. Let's see what this drunk has to tell me.

"So, you're the descendant of one of the Greek titans. To be precise the Titan Kronos, Lord of Time."

"What…? Are you telling me that those things actually exist? Man, you're seriously crazy."

Prometheus shoot daggers at me, "Shut up and hear me out. Anyway, by descendant I mean that yes, Lord Kronos mated with a human long, _long _time ago and had kids and descendants and I know it's kind of crazy but yes you're one of his descendants. I come from the future, and I have orders from Lord Kronos to take you with me. He's right now in a war that has to be won by him. His powers aren't strong enough to defeat his enemy, so he investigated and found that you're the only young male from his descendants."

"And how the…"

"Silence." Prometheus said, "I can only be here for a short period of time, because Lord Kronos wasn't strong enough to come here by himself he was just able to transport me here. That means I haven't been your teacher. I've been here since morning, looking for you. Because you're descendant of Lord Kronos that means you posses his abilities of time and space, so you can transport yourself to the future."

"I…"

The image of Prometheus started to become blurry, and he was painfully aware of this, cursing under his breath. "Looks like I can't be here for much longer." He muttered, taking a notepad and a pen out of his tuxedo, and started writing rapidly. He gave the paper to me. It had a place and a date.

_New York, Lincoln Tunnel, Time: XX: XX Date: X/X/20XX_

"Please, _please _you _have to _come here. If you don't have Time-Traveling Powers at least come here when you grow up so Lord Kronos doesn't kill me. Train yourself, or… Or I don't know. Have kids and make them come there. _Please, _y-you… H…av…e… O…the…"

_Your time has come._

And just like that, he disappeared.

* * *

So, a week has passed since the Prometheus incident.

Now, all of that felt like a dream. An impossible dream. I remember a new teacher coming at our class, and me asking for Professor Theus. Everyone had looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo, and called me crazy. Professor Theus never existed. He just vanished in front of me. I didn't have time to process the information. I was… What? I actually believed I was crazy at first. He actually vanished out of thin air in front of my eyes. What was that supposed to mean? Did I really was? No. Maybe I was high, maybe I… Well, it looks like I have a lot of time to find out, right? Call me crazy, but deep inside me I actually wanted to be everything the creeper told me I was.

With a lot of time in my hands, I just had to wait.

But that didn't matter right now because I am feeling like the biggest asshole in the world.

Let's review, ok? So, I was supposed to go to San Francisco with my really awesome girlfriend, right? Right. I spent the night before the flight at her house, and guess what? We spent the night drinking like crazy and woke up so wasted like 2 hours after the flight. My mom kept calling me like crazy but I didn't have any battery left, then she called Becky, but we were sleeping, then my mom called Becky's parents, but they didn't pick up because she's my mom, and Becky's parents are douchebags. Becky lives like 40 minutes away from me so she couldn't come for us (we were supposed to drive there by ourselves), and she kept waiting at the airport but decided that I should fuck myself and left with my dad to San Francisco. So I don't have trip to San Francisco with my girlfriend. She kept crying and we had a fight and now I am sitting on the sidewalk all alone. Glad her parents aren't home or they would have punched me a long time ago for making their precious daughter cry.

I finally got up from that spot, and entered her house once again, "Becky come downstairs we're going to San Francisco."

She refused but I kept insisting over and over. When she finally came, I saw her tearful eyes. I wanted to punch myself, wow. "Are you going to drive all the way there or what?" she said.

"No." I replied. "I am going to spend the money that I was going to use for San Francisco in new tickets. I promised my girl we'd go to San Francisco, so we're going to San Francisco."

She frowned, and I thought she'd yell at me. "…Okay." Becky sighted, "But… I'm not going to spend money on you."

"You won't resist."

Anyway, we put the luggage on the back of the car and drove towards the airport. I have to admit, the trip was actually really awkward, with Becky hiccupping, blowing her nose. I didn't know what to say. Man, this is definitely not my week. Since the Theus incident, I've been pretty weird, but it seems that he was pretty high or I was pretty high when all of that happened because I don't show signs of having any powers. The son of a Greek titan? What is this? A badly written fan fiction? Whatever, I'll call my mom and tell her I'm on my way.

"Becky, give me your phone." I ordered and she stuck her tongue out.

"No, use yours."

"Becky, I am going to tell my mom we're… Just give me the freaking phone! Mine doesn't have any battery left so…" she gave me her phone almost brutally. Wow. She's really angry. Uh, yeah, sorry I guess. I dialed my mom's number, almost punching the keys with my fingers. I was actually really afraid of what she was going to tell me, but I had to bear with it…

"Hello? Becky?" my mom said softly, thinking I was my girlfriend.

"Mom, I am sorry I lost the plane." I said as I hit my head with the wheel.

There was a long painful pause, and then… "Oh, it's _you_, Rick Riordan."

"I am sorry!?" I tried again, "Mom, I am so _sorry. _Please forgive me. But I am still going to San Francisco with Becky. I bet you know that's she's pretty upset, and I am going to use my own money to buy the tickets, ok? I am sorry, I am so sorry, mom, please forgive me. It also hurts me a lot because I really wanted to go too, and I made Becky upset."

"I will never know how your head works, Rick." My mother sighed, I could tell she was furious, but she was trying to keep calm. Or maybe she understood how upset I was because she knows that when I hurt Becky, I start feeling horrible. "It doesn't matter; just buy another ticket, ok? We'll wait for you and Becky right here. But don't fuck up this time." Ouch, that hurts. My mom never ever swears, but when she does she's really pissed.

"Love you too, mom." I said as I rolled my eyes, speeding up as I looked at my girlfriend intently. "We're going to get there soon."

She didn't look at me, and only nodded.

When we arrived to the airport, we rushed and bought tickets for San Francisco, waited around 2 hours and finally got inside the plane. Becky was finally in a better mood and started to smile again. I still felt guilty but, yeah. We had spent all of the time in silence, but I felt more comfortable and less guilty, you could say I was glad that we finally arrived. Everything about Theus and the Greek stuff was already forgotten, it was just a weird dream now. I still wondered if I was on drugs that day, because it had certainly freaked me out, and it was something that I couldn't stop thinking about it so easily.

"Rick!" Becky gently poked me, getting me out of my thoughts and pointing toward the window. "Look how beautiful the sky looks!" I had to agree with her, without the clouds, the sky looked stunning. I smiled, closing my eyes slowly because suddenly I was feeling very, very tired. Becky looked at me and also closed her eyes. There was still an hour left, so we can sleep in peace… We still have a lot of stuff to do after this… I will buy a lot of thing for Becky and for my friends and we would visit a lot of places…! I hope… We have so much fun there. I hope we can take lots of pictures and make nice memories together… My mom is going to kill me when… We arrive… I hope she's… not angry at me anymore…

_Your time has come. _

"_Rick Riordan, it is time to be called by the gods."_

_A beautiful voice called my name, and that's when I realized I was standing on a cliff, the vast ocean resounding in my ears and looking at the endless blue sky. I had no idea where this place was. I had no recollection of being here before. But those thoughts didn't stay in my mind for so long because I noticed that in front of me, there was a really pretty woman. This lady had an elegant white dress, that hanged loosely around her shoulders, her pearly skin looked so soft and like it was glowing, her long and silky hair was done into a braid, but the thing that caught my attention the most were they stunning yet extremely cold grey eyes._

"_We need you right now." The way her words came out of her mouth was beautiful, like a lullaby, or like thousands of bells. I couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop admiring and noticing how beautiful she was. She must have noticed my intense stare, because she frowned and cleared her throat, "Rick Riordan, young Hero of Time, the gods need your assistance right now."_

_All of my thoughts about how pretty she was where interrupted when she mentioned the gods. _Again with that? _I couldn't believe it. Maybe I am crazy and I should go to the psychologist because this is becoming too much. 'Hero of Time'…? What is she talking about? The other guy also mentioned something about time and Greek gods and titans and stupid stuff. Oh, yeah, he also mentioned something about me being the descendant of some though guy or something. I don't remember right and I actually couldn't care less._

"_Who are you!?" I asked immediately, "Why are you calling me 'Hero of Time'? What does that mean? Why do you need me? I don't know what is going on but the other guy said similar stuff about the Greek gods and as you can see, I clearly don't understand! What are you talking about? Can you please explain?!" there were so many questions, but I needed to know. I actually started to believe all of this. Maybe I wanted it to be true, I don't know. If you weren't going to tell me anything in the first place then why are you here, woman!?_

_The beautiful lady pierced me with her intense gaze, and frowned at my words. That frown looked so incredibly out of place in her lovely face. "The time for you to know will come soon, young hero. You have to be patient. Rick Riordan, you are too powerful."_

_That still didn't answer any of my questions. I mean, why does she keep calling me a hero. "So, what does being a Hero of whatever mean!?"_

"_Hero of Time." She corrected me, "And… It gives you the power to travel through time, you could say. Because you are descendant of the Titan of Time, Kronos, you have some of his Time powers. Anyway, our reunion will arrive soon, but I have to warn you about something right now, they will come for you too; they will need your power."_

_I wanted to ask some more but the images around me started to crumble, the earth shook, the blue sky turned black and the cliff we were standing on started to fall apart. The image of the beautiful lady was slowly fading. "It looks like I've been spotted." She cursed silently. "Remember, they will come for you, you have to be careful!"_

"_Who will come after me? Who are you?" I shouted, but she smiled and…_

_Then I fell._

Everything shook so hard that I woke up sweating, wondering what had happened. But I had no time to process because it wasn't just me the one who was trembling, the whole plane shook violently. I jerked forward startled, trying to get up, but Becky wouldn't let my hand go. She was looking at me with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face, mumbling something incoherently as the plane shook violently again. That's when I understood everything.

The plane was falling.

"We're going to die! We're going to die, Rick!" she screamed, holding my hand. I wanted to reassure her, but I knew, I knew we weren't going to be fine. The pilot was shouting something through the speakers of the plane, and everyone was screaming, some people got out of their seats and started running, while others praying. I hugged Becky, trying to secure her. This is how we die. Pathetically, in a plane crash.

I am going to die, Becky is going to die, and this is my entire fault. If I hadn't overslept, if I hadn't forgotten, we wouldn't be in a situation like this. Damn it! Damn it all! I am not ready to die, because now that I think about it, I didn't have a really exciting life, it was really boring and… We still have a lot of things to do together…! We can't die. We _can't._ But it was more than obvious that this couldn't be stopped. I am so sorry, Becky… I am so sorry. This isn't happening at all! Someone… Someone help me…! Please…

The plane fell.

Now that I think about it, we didn't turn off the stove after going out of her house, or did we?

Everything went black after that.

* * *

_You're finally here._

_Now, come; come at me, Descendant of Kronos._

…

…Drip.

…

…

…Drip. Drip.

My… head hurts…

What..? What was I doing? Why did I…? I couldn't open my eyes. My head hurts so much. So, so much, why did I do? What was I doing? Why does it hurt so much? I felt so terrible that I thought that I might have a huge crack on my head because my whole face was wet with maybe blood, and I had the horrible metallic flavor in my tongue. I tried to sit up but then, pain shot up on my spine. I continued laying there. It was so horrible and I didn't even know why I was like this. This is so painful…! I finally opened my eyes and started at the blue, blue sky. It was so beautiful… I stretched my hand, which was covered in blood, toward the sky.

Am I… going to die?

I was finally aware of my surroundings. I was in a… Forest. Everything was so green and beautiful; I could hear the birds chirping behind me, the trees where tall, and I could hear a river behind me… I was that the branches above me where all destroyed and bloodied, pieces of cloth hanging here and there, the sun shining brightly. Does that mean I feel from the sky…? I let my hand drop. This is pathetic. And before I knew it, hot tears started streaming down my face. I hate this. What is going on…? It looks like I am dying. I am dying and I don't even know why. I don't remember what I was doing before this.

No matter how hard I tried to stay awake, I started to slip in and out of consciousness. Ah… So this is the end.

Then I heard a lot of footsteps, and they started to get closer, making a lot of noise, making my head hurt. Someone was finally going to find me! I am glad. I tried harder to stay awake, but my eyes became heavier. "Hey, Jason, I found it!" The loud voice of a young boy jerked me out of my thoughts. The voice sounded so close, but I was too tired to shout for help. "I found it… I… Wait. What the…!?"

A different voice grunted, "What did you find!? Leo…"

"Oh my gods… It can't be…" Now it was the voice of a girl. I knew they were shocked to see a person in this bloodied state, I didn't know how I looked but I knew I wasn't a very nice sight. "Leo, please call the others. _Now. _Quit staring and get some help!_"_

"I... uh… right!"

I could feel them getting near me and then, my arm was lifted. My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain, cursing loudly. I was finally able to see their faces, through my half opened eyes. The ones in front of me were a boy and a girl. The girl had stormy blue eyes, long eyelashes, and short black hair; she had a silver tiara on her head and was wearing a black shirt. A real beauty, I might add. As for the boy, he had the same blue eyes as the girl, his blonde hair was in a military cut and he had a small scar on the corner of his lip, and he was quite muscular. They actually looked like they were related?

"Jason! What the _hell _are you doing!?" the girl shouted, punching the boy's (which was probably named Jason?) arm. I would have done the same thing even if I didn't know him. That had hurt like hell. Thank you, pretty girl.

"Calm down, Thalia, I just wanted to see if he was still alive." Jason retorted with a frown, rubbing his arm. "You didn't have to punch me that hard."

The girl, Thalia, stuck her tongue out and turned toward me. "Don't panic, you're going to be ok, I promise." She assured with a smile, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't that sure. I sighed, without bothering to reply. I was too tired to do something like that. I started to close my eyes again. "Hey, don't do that. Don't close your eyes! Stay awake!" You're saying that like is it a piece of cake… I know I am not going to be fine…

And then again, I was snapped out of my thoughts when more footsteps could be heard from afar. Thalia looked at me with hope, like telling me that help had finally arrived. "So, what was the thing that fell? What is…" someone with a really mature and manly voice started saying, but was interrupted midway, by the sound of Thalia coughing. "Oh."

He came closer and put two fingers in my neck. "Damn. This is bad. His pulse is really weak."

"…Where… am I?" I finally managed to say, opening my eyes again.

I became speechless.

"My name is Percy Jackson and you're in Camp Jupiter."

_It gives you the power to travel through time, you could say._

* * *

Holy fuck.

**To be continued…?**

* * *

Hey! This is my first time publishing a story in English here. I've had this idea since a year ago, because everyone wrote their OCs and their moms with Percy and friends but not poor Rick, so I did. Shut up. It's Rick. I am going to make him Rick! The plot is messy and stupid (plot holes everywhere!); I don't even know if I will continue this nonsense, took me so much time to write, but I am starting to like this. Lots of things will be clear in the next chapter, so please bear with me.

I am so nervious to put this, seriously guys you don't understand my plight.

**TL;DR:** I suck, my story sucks, I fail at life. The End.

PLEASE REVIEW. Correct my hideous mistakes.


End file.
